Captain Kirk aka The Emma Woodhouse of Starfleet
by Serenading Spock
Summary: This is an OC x Chekov story because I never really paired him with anyone on the Enterprise. 16 soon to be 17 year old Maddy Chase goes on her first mission in space to rescue the planet Vulcan. She is accompanied by the famous Captain Kirk, Nyota Uhura, Scotty, Bones McCoy and her best friend, Pavel Chekov. (Also, sorry for the crappy title, feel free to send ideas for a new one)


Maddy was late. She was terribly late, and unfortunately her first class of the day was with her harshest teacher. She had woken up late, thanks to her stupid alarm clock going off 20 minutes later than she had set it to go off. She raced to her classroom clutching her bag, barely making it to her seat before the class started. As the professor started the lesson, she took out her PADD to take notes. A soft chirp told her she had a message. It was from Pavel Chekov, her best friend at the Star Fleet Academy, and the only student who was about her age. She was 16, turning 17 in two months time, while Pavel was 17, and his birthday being last month. The only reason they were in their second year of the Academy was because both were teenage prodigies, and were extremely talented for their age. For instance they were currently in an Advanced Astrophysics class, and while most in their class struggled somewhat, they found most of the material very easy. Maddy looked down at her PADD and displayed the message on her screen. "Sleep in late again Maddy? :)" She couldn't help but smile as she replied. "This time it wasn't my fault. My stupid alarm clock broke." He looked over at her from two desks away and gave her a skeptical look. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Cadet Chase, Cadet Chekov, is there something you would like to share?" Both cadets' heads snapped up to look at the professor who was glaring at them. "No sir". they both replied, blushing. A few people sniggered. "Great. Now if you would pay attention to the lesson." The professor returned his attention to the display screen again. Pavel looked over when his back was turned and gave Maddy an apologetic smile. She just gave a small wave of dismissal, as of to say, 'Don't worry about it'.

After class was dismissed, she headed to advanced calculus with Pavel. "Ugh, it is too warm here to do anything today!" She complained. "Aye." Pavel replied. "In Russia, it is very snowy and cold. Often we have huge snowstorms in the winter." Pavel was Russian, and fond of talking about his beautiful homeland. The effect was heightened by his Russian accent. Maddy was from France, but she had lived in New Hampshire for 3 years with her aunt and uncle before joining Starfleet, so her accent was faint and hardly apparent. And while she didn't find the weather in San Francisco extremely uncomfortable, she did find the heat unpleasant.

At lunch time she walked to the cafeteria and plunked down her bag down at a table. "Hey, how's it going?" She turned to see none other than James T. Kirk, a year 3, famous for getting into trouble and sleeping with countless women. She glared at him, not at all in the mood to tolerate his annoying antics. "What do you want Kirk, I'm busy." He grinned at her. "You don't look very busy." Her temper reached the maximum. "Actually I am very busy, I'm busy trying to get you to fuck off." And with those words, Maddy picked up her bag and stalked away. She was turning around the corner, into the hallway when she ran right into Pavel. "Oh gosh, sorry Pavel, I wasn't watching where I was going. " she quickly apologized. "No, no it's alright." He looked at her, as if studying her. "You seem upset. What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." She snapped. His eyes widened a bit. Maddy sighed. "Sorry Pavel, it's just that Kirk was bothering me." At this Pavel raised his eyebrows. Maddie sighed. "Okay, he was just trying to talk to me, but after what he did to Lizzie, I was so fed up with him I sort of yelled at him." She finished, getting more sheepish as she spoke. Only about a month earlier, Kirk had been dating Maddie's other closest friend and roommate; Lizzie. He had broken her heart, and been rather insensitive about the entire ordeal. Pavel smiled at her. "That's okay, I understand. He didn't treat her very well. In fact, he rarely treats women he dates very well at all. Come on, lets get our lunches and eat in the library. We can work on our project." He took her hand and led her through the maze of tables were people were eating lunch and talking. As they got in line, James Kirk once again came up to her and started a conversation. "So Madeline, right?" She just rolled her eyes and nodded. "I need your help with something. You are a translator, yeah?" At this she nodded again. Pavel leaned over and said, "If you want, I can go and get the food. This could either take a while or not a very long time at all, depending on how long it takes for him to irritate you." She nodded gratefully and he walked towards the replicators, ordering a ham and cheese sandwich and a juice for Maddy and turkey sandwich and a soda for himself. He didn't really want to leave Maddy alone with Kirk, but it would be helpful to get the food. Besides, he would look pretty stupid just standing there.

Maddy walked over to the nearest table and sat down. Kirk followed and sat down across from her. "I need help translating a letter in Italian, and you are the only translator I know." Kirk said. Maddy gave him an irritated look. "3 things. First, why do you have a letter written in Italian? Second, I know for a fact that you are at least on speaking terms with Nyota Uhura. Why don't you ask her, because Pavel and I need to get started on an important project. And third, I really don't want to talk to you, at all." Kirk smirked. "Well for the first, I found the letter in an old book, a paper copy, and I was interested, second, why not? I mean, all the other girls do, and third," at this his smile promptly fell off his face. "Nyota is mad at me. We had a 'disagreement' of sorts." He muttered. "So can you please just translate it? It will only take a second!" He gave her a pleading look. "Fine," Maddy said, sighing. "But only because you begged." Ahe said, still glaring at him. She took out her PADD and stylus and opened a new document. "Where is it? The letter?" Kirk took a crumpled looking piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it, fascinated. "It looks like this document is really old!" She said. Kirk grinned again. "See, I told you it would be worth your time." As she began translating the Italian to English, Kirk started talking again. "So, how are things with Chekov?" She looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, are you two like, going out?" He asked her. Maddy turned bright red. "No!" She said it a bit louder than she had meant to, and a couple people looked over at her and Kirk. She quickly lowered her voice. "I mean, no. Of course not. What would give you that impression?" She said harshly, but still keeping her voice down. He thought it would be better to back off a bit, or else she might get really angry and stop talking to him all together, and he really needed this information. By that, he was not only referring to the letter. "But you are like, friends, right?" She only nodded, immersed in her work. Kirk thought he might get another question he had out of the way. "By the way, why do you seem to hate me?" Maddy paused her work, and glared up at him. "I am not particularly fond of you, that is true. This is mostly due to the fact that you are a reckless, infuriating, womanizing, irresponsible jerk who goes around acting like everything is a joke!" Kirk was taken back. He knew people like Bones and Uhura say things like that, usually in a manner of complaining, but they didn't really say it and mean it. Hearing it come from someone other than his friends took him by surprise. "Why would you say things like that!" He asked her indignantly. Maddy was almost ready to strangle Kirk. "Because you completely broke the heart of my other best friend!" She had turned her eyes to the line of people waiting to get their food. Pavel was still in middle of the huge line, almost to the station where he received the food and scanned his student card. Even though the first rush was over there were still a lot of people waiting to get their food. Maddy turned her eyes back to the letter she was translating.

Pavel looked over at Maddy. She was glaring at James Kirk and apparently telling him off for something. Kirk's eyes were wide and he was holding his hands as if to say "Alright, alright, geez, calm down." Pavel wished the lunch line would move faster. He didn't like Kirk talking to Maddy. As soon as he thought this, he stopped to ponder exactly why he thought this. 'Because,' he thought. 'This is James Kirk, and he is the kind of guy who could and would, given the opportunity, hurt Maddy. And besides, he is much older than her.' But looking back at them, he could help thinking that she was more than a match for Kirk. Pavel smiled gently and turned away.

"Done!" Maddy said after a few minutes. She would have had it done sooner, except Kirk kept rapid firing questions at her about everything, especially her relationship with Pavel. Eventually, (since replying to him with a combination of sarcastic responses and truthful answers took too much time) she simply ignored his bothersome personal questions until he gave up. She quickly sent the finished translation to Kirk's PADD. "Great! Thanks!" Kirk thanked her "Let me ask you something Kirk. Did you really want to have that letter translated or did you just say you wanted it translated to bother me?" Maddy asked. "Well, if I'm being honest, I have to say a little of both. I did find the letter in an old Earth book and wanted to have it translated, and I also needed important information from you, which was relevant to you and Chekov." Kirk grinned. Maddy was speechless. She had no idea whether or not she should be mad or...what. As Kirk practically skipped back to his own table clutching the letter, Pavel sat down with two trays of food. "Sorry it took so long Maddy, there was a long line. So what happened with Kirk?" Maddy sighed. "I have no idea. He wanted me to translate a letter in Italian, which I did, no problem, but all the while he was asking me questions. It was weird." Maddy bit her lip, puzzled. Pavel was a bit alarmed. "What kind of questions?" He asked, trying to sounding causal. Maddy turned to face him. "It was weird, he was mostly asking questions about you, like about me being friends with you." Maddy shook her head on confusion. "I just don't understand it." She decided to ignore Kirk's confusing behavior. She smiled at Pavel, picked up her tray and stood up. "Thanks for getting lunch. And good news is, we still have some time left to work on our project." She walked towards the door, Pavel following her. As she walked by, she spared a glance at the table where Kirk was sitting. He and Leonard McCoy, whom he was sitting with. They were both watching her and Pavel. Maddy glared back at them. She shook her head. What ever Kirk (and possibly McCoy) were planning, she had to put it out of her mind and focus on her work.

Kirk watched Maddy and Pavel walk out. He noticed that Maddy was glaring at him, which wasn't unexpected, but Chekov was also glaring him. He just grinned and waved to both of them, to which Maddy rolled her eyes and Chekov glared even more fiercely. When they had walked out the door, Bones looked over at him suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing?" He said. Jim just smiled and shoveled more food into his mouth. "I don nov wut you a alking aout" he said, his mouth full. Bones grimaced. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can't believe you are still trying to get them together even after your argument with Nyota." He glared at Kirk who's smile had dropped. He swallowed and sighed. "Look, Bones, I think they would be cute together, and I'm just trying to help things along. You and Nyota both agreed that it could, would and should happen." Bones gave a little huff in annoyance. "Yeah, but Nyota and I also agreed that you shouldn't interfere." Bones reminded him. "Relax, Bonesy, I know what I'm doing. Sort of." Bones just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, professional match maker, my ass."

The news that Jim Kirk had beaten the Kobayashi Maru by cheating spread quickly through the Academy. Soon after, the Academy board held a trial against him, led by Admiral Richard Barnett. Maddy sat in the bleachers in the hall, waiting for the hearing to begin. Kirk's prosecutor was a graduate of the Academy and a Commander. He was also a Vulcan. Maddy had met several non-humans and even a few Vulcans, and they were all as uptight and expressionless as Spock. She particularly like speaking Vulcan, it was one of her favorite languages. As Maddy watched, Spock and Kirk were arguing back and forth about the purpose and lesson taught by the Kobayashi Maru test. Suddenly a lower officer burst into the hearing. "Sir!" He exclaimed as he passed a message PADD to head of the council. The officer quickly walked out. "We have received a distress call from Vulcan. " announced the Admiral. Spock looked mildly alarmed but hid it well. In fact, she was surprised that he didn't look more worried. "Though, he is Vulcan, I suppose it would make sense for him to sustain a neutral expression." Maddy thought. She focused her attention back to the Admiral. "As our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to Hanger 1 to report for duty."


End file.
